Penyelamatan
by Jinchuriki Shukaku
Summary: Sasuke mendatangi kelompok Ricket yang telah menculik Sakura.#FIC UNTUK EVENT FNI GENRE CRIME 2019


**Karakter Fic ini milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Jalan cerita murni milik Tessar Wahyudi**

**Sasuke menyelamatkan Sakura**

Pria berambut raven itu menunduk saat pedang melintas di atas kepalanya, memotong sedikit rambutnya. Sang pelaku hanya mengerutkan dahi, dengan gertakan gigi kuat.

**Splash**!

Sasuke nama dari orang itu, menggerakan tangannya yang memegang pedang. Menyayat dada dari musuh yang menyerangnya tadi.

"Hn, itu adalah harga yang pantas."

Pria yang tadi tersayat akibat serangannya, masih sadar dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan wajah memucat. Tak lupa darah mengalir dari sobekan lukanya.

"Mohon ampuni aku," ucap orang itu.

"Baik, aku akan mengampunimu dengan satu syarat."

Bagi Sasuke mengucapkan kata tadi adalah rumit, karena dia paling benci berbicara panjang lebar. Mendapat pertanyaan dan melihat harapan, pria itu menjawab.

"Apapun syaratnya, akan aku penuhi jadi ucapkan saja."

"Bagus, sekarang jawab. Dimana markas tempatmu berada?"

Mata orang itu melebar, dengan mulut ternganga lebar.

Change scene

Sasuke berjalan dengan santai menuju perumahan besar yang tinggi dan mewah, di atas atau didepan gerbang tertulis di papan besar "markas pusat kelompok Ricket"

"Hn, jadi ini tempat yang dikatakan oleh orang itu."

_'Tempat bertemu mereka ada di dekat kota Saitama, disana ada sebuah apartemen besar. Di sanalah mereka bermarkas, aku juga melihat ada seorang wanita berambut pink dibawa kesana satu hari lalu_.'

Pesan itulah yang dikatakan oleh orang tadi sebelum dia kemari, untuk mendatangi tempat ini. Lalu semilir angin bertiup lembut, menggerakan rambut ravennya.

"Sakura, tunggu aku!"

**Trank**!

Gerbang di dorong kasar dan bunyi alaran terdengar memekakan telinga, lalu seluruh penjaga apartemen yang mengenakan jas hitam. Berhamburan ke arah Sasuke, pelaku yang sudah membobol gerbang depan.

"Woi, apa yang kau lakukan disini!"

"Pulanglah nak, ini bukan tempatmu."

"Haha bocah sepertimu, punya urusan apa ke sini."

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan mereka hanya mendengus, lalu dia memejamkan matanya sambil menenangkan diri. Setelah itu, dia bersuara pelan.

"Aku kesini punya urusan untuk menyelamatkan seseorang dan juga …."

Sasuke menjeda kalimatnya, sedangkan para penjaga itu terdiam. Untuk mendengar ucapan selanjutnya dari anak yang terbilang muda itu.

"Memenggal kepala dari pimpinan Ricket ini."

"Teme," ucap sala satu penjaga

"Sialan kau, cari mampus!"

"Bedebah!"

Ucapan itulah yang dilontarkan oleh para penjaga di depan, sambil berbondong-bondong mengerumuni Sasuke membentuk lingkaran. Pandangan dia edarkan kearah sekitar. Setelah itu, satu penjaga maju dengan menebaskan pedangnya.

"Mampus kau!"

Sasuke menarik sedikit tubuhnya ke samping kiri. Meskipun dirinya kecil dan muda menurut mereka semua, sebenarnya dia ahli kendo dan merupakan juara satu dalam kejuaran kendo tingkat Nasional mewakili kota Saitama.

**Slash**!

Tangan yang memeggang pedang menebas dan membuat putus lengan si penyerang tadi, membuat semua mata yang memandang menatap horor.

"Arrghh!"

"K-kau!"

"Kau hendak membunuhku, jadi wajarkan kalau aku membela diri!"

**Slash**!

Tanpa memberi waktu bagi orang itu, Sasuke langsung memenggal kepalanya, membuat darah bersimbah. Matanya menatap dingin sekitar, dilihatnya orang menjadi pucat pasi.

"Dengar! Aku tidak punya urusan dengan kalian, yang ingin kutemui adalah Uchiha Shin. Jika kalian mundur teratur, aku akan mengampuni nyawa kalian."

"Brengsek!"

Satu orang maju ke depan keahlian bermain pedangnya, membuat Sasuke harus memutar tubuh. Untuk menghindari tebasannya, lalu pedang keduanya beradu.

Gertakan kuat terdengar, mata penjaga yang menyerang tadi menatap nanar Sasuke.

"Beraninya kau membunuh adikku," geramnya.

"Hn," respon singkat sasuke

**Ting! Ting**!

Keduanya kembali beradu pedang, menciptakan buang api. Setiap mata yang melihat pertarungan sengit itu, terpana dan melongo dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

**Srash**!

Satu momentum orang itu menggores lengan kiri Sasuke membuatnya berdarah, akibatnya gerakan Sasuke melambat hal itu dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh penyerang. Sambil mengayunkan pedang tinggi-tinggi, dia hendak menebas kepala Sasuke sebagai ganti kepal adiknya

"Sekarang matilah, kau tengik sialan!"

Sasuke mengedarkan padangan, ketika itu dia ingat pesan gurunya

_**'Seorang Samurai tidak menjadikan pedang sebagai alat, namun sebagai bagian dari dirinya.'**_

**Ting!**

Sasuke menjadikan pedang di tangan kirinya sebagai perisai, menyulut gertakan lebih besar dari orang tadi. karena sedikit lagi pedang itu, hampir menebas kepala Sasuke dan rencananya sempurna.

"Jangan remehkan aku," ucapnya dengan tangan gemetar menahan laju tebasan penjaga itu

Segera Sasuke ayunkan pedang membuat orang itu menjaga jarak. Tak membuang waktu, giliran dia yang menyerang adu pednag kembali terjadi. Setelah sekian lama, Sasuke berhasil menebas pundak kanan dari penjaga itu.

"Ergh sialan!"

"Hn!"

Mata sasuke memandang orang itu, untuk melihat apa dia memasang reaksi terkejut. namun, tatapan mengutuk terarah kepada dirinya.

"Heh, aku tidak ingin membunuhmu."

"Sialan kau, beraninya merendahkanku setelah kau membunuh adikku!"

Penjaga itu menerjang lagi. Namun, karena lengan kanannya terluka, gerakannya melambat dan itu menguntungkan Sasuke. Dengan gerakan lembut dia menghindar, pedang ditangannya diarahkan tepat ke jantung penjaga itu.

**Jleb**!

Pedang itu menembus mulus dada penjaga tersebut dan mengantarnya menuju sang adik.

"Maaf, kau tidak memberiku pilihan lain."

Kini matanya menatap nyalang dan wajahnya menggelap.

"Apa masih ada yang ingin menyusul mereka berdua?"

Semangat mereka lenyap saat Sasuke memenggal sang adik, kini nyali mereka hilang entah kemana. Saat Sasuke, berhasil menembus jantung sang kakak. Semua penjaga menghindar dari tempat itu, memberi jalan baginya menuju ruangan bos mafia berada.

"Menjauhlah dariku, jangan ganggu aku!"

"Heheh ahah apa kau bodoh," ucap orang yang kini memegang pipi wanita berambut cherry blossom itu.

Sakura nama wanita itu, sedang diikat kedua tangannya keatas. Di depannya adalah Uchiha Shin ketua dari perkumpulan Ricket, sebuah organisasi pembuat onar di kota Saitama.

"Kau adalah aset berhargaku. Malam ini, aku akan menikmati setiap jengkal tubuhmu dan mengeksplorasinya sampai puas."

Uchiha Shin menjilat lembut telinga kiri Sakura, membuatnya tak bisa menahan lenguh. Walau dia meronta, dia juga sedang berada dalam gelora masa muda.

Saat kegiatan. Itu hendak meningkat lebih jauh, sebuah jarum melesat dan uchiha shin menangkapnya dengan mudah seolah bukan apa-apa. Jika itu orang biasa, tentu akan mengenai leher dan membuatmu kaku.

"Keh menyerang dengan teknik murahan, nyalimu boleh juga ya. Bagaimana bisa kau lolos dari penjagaku, dasar mereka tidak berguna."

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa pada penjagamu, hanya dua orang yang kubunuh lalu mereka mundur teratur. Sekarang hanya ada kau dan aku," jawab Sasuke.

"Ahahah kau salah kita bertiga kau, aku, dan nona manis ini."

Ketika mengatakan nona manis, Uchiha Shin memegang wajah Sakura sambil di dekatkan ke wajahnya.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Kun! itu adalah Sasuke-kunmu?"

**Pak**!

Tamparan mendarat ke pipi tan milik Sakura dan lima jari mengcap di pipi putih itu. Sasuke memandang datar kejadian itu, berbanding terbalik dengan tangannya yang mengepal kuat gagang pedangnya.

"Dengar sa-ku-ra-chan kau adalah milikku, jadi berhentilah memanggilnya Sasuke-kun. Aku muak mendengarnya."

Tangan kiri Shin terayun untuk menampar lagi. Namun, segera sebuah belati menancap lengan dan membuatnya berdarah.

"Ck kuso!"

Tak menyiakan kesempatan sasuke melaju mendekati Shin. Namun musuh satu ini bukan sembarangan. Terbukti, meskipun sempat terkecoh karena memegang tangan yang tertusuk, dia bisa menghindari tebasan yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Heh sial!"

"Ck dasar curang!"

Saat itu langsung Sasuke melepaskan ikatan Sakura, mengabaikan lawannya yang menggerutu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa!"

"Ha'i Sasuke-kun!"

Melihat kejadian di depannya membuat pandangan Shin menggelap, segera dia berkata dengan nada dingin sambil aura membunuh terpancar.

"Hm sudah kubilang bukan Sa-ku-ra, kau adalah milikku. Jadi, berhentilah memanggilnya Sasuke-kun."

Mata itu membuka dan langsung tubuh Shin melesat cepat ke arah Sasuke. Kecepatan yang tidak bisa dilihat manusia biasa, karena Sasuke terbiasa dengan pertarungan, dia bisa dengan jelas melihat gerakan Shin yang hendak menyerangnya dengan belati di tangan kanan. Segera dia menangkis dengan pedangnya, membuatnya terdorong beberapa langakah.

"Sial bisa tertangkis, kecepatan matamu boleh juga."

"Hn!"

_'Orang ini tidak hanya kecepatannya diluar nalar, namun kekuatannya juga kuat. Salah satu langkah, maka aku akan tamat.'_

Shin menggerakkan tubuhnya, menerjang kembali Sasuke dan mengayunkan berkali-kali pedangnya. Namun, seberapa keras dia berusaha, tebasannya hanya mengenai angin. Walau begitu, raut wajah Sasuke berubah khawatir.

_'Sial, cidera bahu kiriku mulai memberikan efek, aku harus segera mengakhiri ini.'_

"Sial berhenti bergerak-gerak," teriak Shin yang frustasi. Karena dari tadi tidak satu pun tebasannya mengenai Sasuke.

"Hn, aku bukan orang bodoh yang mau seenaknya, di tebas oleh teknik rendah milikmu."

Alis milik Shin bergetar, seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah dihina sekotor ini. Bahkan, tidak akan ada yang berani menjawab perkataannya. Tapi orang yang didepannya, tidak hanya membalas namun menghinanya.

"Setelah semua ini, aku akan mencincang tubuhmu sampai tak bersisa."

**Ting! Ting!**

Dentingan pedang terus menggema, irama yang tadi sangat mencekam kini berangsur menurun. Stamina keduanya terkuras, ritme pertarungan yang mencekam sangat menguras tenaga. Kedua dada mereka naik turun kasar.

"Ck kenapa kau keras kepala!"

"Hn, aku tidak akan membiarkan, tangan kotormu itu menyentuh Sakura."

Mata sakura berisi kehangatan, bulir air mata kini berkumpul di ujung matanya, bersiap keluar setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Meskipun pria itu dingin bak tembok, tapi ternyata, dia memiliki kepedulian yang besar.

"Berhenti memanggil sakura, dia adalah milikku.

_'Gawat, dia dan aku diambang batas. Hanya satu ini kesempatannya._'

Shin berlari ke depan dengan pedang terhunus, dia berniat menusuk Sasuke. Karena dilihatnya Sasuke sudah kepayahan, apalagi bahu kirinya mengeluarkan darah, tentu dia pasti tidak mampu menghindari serangannya.

Saat pedang itu mendekat Sasuke yang berada dia ambang batas, mengayunkan tangannya ke bawah kemudian pedang yang hendak menembus perutnya terpental ke atas.

**Ting!**

Ternyata Sasuke menepisnya dengan cara mengayunkan pedang di tangan kanannya, mata Shin melebar dan hendak mengumpat.

**Srat!**

Tapi Sasuke tidak memberikan kesempatan, dengan cepat dia langsung mengirimnya kepada kami-sama. Sasuke menebas tubuhnya sehingga tercipta luka sayatan lebar, dari dada atas kanan sampai ke pinggang kiri mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Ka-kau!"

"Hn itu adalah harga yang pantas, untuk semua kejahatan yang telah kau lakukan."

**Sring! Cleb!**

Sasuke menyarunkan pedangnya kembali, sambil berbalik menatap punggung Shin yang bergetar menahan sakit. Namun, dia tidak perduli akan hal itu. Dia langsung berjalan ke arah Sakura, menatap gadis cherry blossom itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ha'i Sasuke-kun!"

Mendengar jawaban dari Sakura kalau dia baik-baik saja, membuat Sasuke menaikan sudut bibirnya. Pandangan matanya pun berubah menghangat dan segera dia berlalu sambil mengajak.

"Ayo kita pulang, Sakura!"

"Um!"

Akhirnya keduanya kembali.

~Fin~

Dan selesai, maaf kalo gaje. Tapi beginilah fic yang aku buat temanya tentang penculikkan. Semoga menghibur dan tidak mengecewakan terima kasih. Di bulan Ramadhan ini aku sibuk banget, makanya 2 fic buatanku jarang diup karena khusus bulan ini. Aku memang agak menjauh sebentar, agar fokus menghiasi bulan yang entah tahun depan bisa ketemu lagi atau tidak. Jadi mumpug ini ketemu, aku ingin agar dibulan ini aku mendapat banyak limpahan pahala pengampunan dan RahmatNya.

Oke sekian dan mohon reviewnya.


End file.
